Rose Arvale
Rose Arvale is a main character in The Messengers. She is portrayed by Anna Diop. Biography Rose is a nurse who is shot, leaving her in a coma for seven years. When she wakes she tasks herself with assembling the five newly christened Angels of the Apocalypse, The Messengers. She then becomes their new leader until Rose is revealed to be the Horseman of Death in 1.09 Death Becomes Her. Death Becomes Her Trailer Rose uses her knowledge as a Horseman to deceive the Messengers. For example, she told the other Messengers that her unique gift was understanding (being able to read and speak any language known to man including computer code). Before she became a Horseman, she was a nurse who treated soldiers in Afghanistan and there was a day when a soldier asked her to mercy kill him and she did. After returning to the states, she had a job at Houston Memorial Hospital and killed a few elderly patients as mercy. Unfortunately, Rose's downfall came when it is shown that she had an affair with Dr. Hart and he broke it off after his wife got in a terrible accident and he wanted to become a better husband. Rose decides to kill her and that's when her seal was broken. It was also revealed that she was approached by the Man, but she refused him. In return, he had a drug addict to shoot her. But the shooting was not fatal as in God decided to put her in a coma instead. Physical Appearance Rose is tall and slender. She has short, black hair and brown eyes. She has a dark complexion and is of slim build. When she is a Horseman, she has red eyes and red wings. The Messengers Season One= In 1.01 Awakening, Rose is seen walking with another nurse and shows her engagement ring, but a man comes up to them and shoots Rose. Seven years later, she is in a coma and The Man gives Vera a task to kill her. In 1.02 Strange Magic, Vera Buckley is about to smother Rose with a pillow when she wakes up. Rose speaks to The Man in a strange language before turning to Vera. After The Man disappears Rose asks Vera if she was going to kill her. Vera is mortified and says yes, but Rose tells Vera it's okay because she didn't. Rose and Vera make their way to the chapel where they meet the other Messengers for the first time. Rose tells the Messengers they are Angels of the Apocalypse and that the Rapture is coming. Rose stays in the chapel when the hospital staff arrive, but the rest of the Messengers go their separate ways. In 1.03 Path to Paradise, In 1.04 Drums of War, In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, In 1.06 Metamorphosis, In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, In 1.08 A House Divided, In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, In 1.11 Harvest, In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Gallery rosearvale_season1_002.jpg Poster 005.jpg References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Female Category:Operation Genesis